A Thousand Words
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: He would never come back, he could never come back. To her..to their life. The lives they've left behind. So what is one to do when an old love is in the past but a new one lingers in the future? SangoKurama, KagomeHiei, slight SesshSango
1. Sacred Last Words

**:WARNING: A lemon will be written in this chapter if you don't want to read it just skim over the few paragraphs it takes up near the end. ****Sorry, had to get that out of the way. Anyway thoroughly disappointed in my lack of reviews I'm revising this atrocity that I've been working on. This chapter alone is ten pages long in word. I'm hoping that if I combine the old with the new it'll make sense and be hell of a lot better. But I'm not the one who judges these things. You, the reader are, so when you get to the end..drop a review. Tell me you like it, hell tell me you hate it. Just tell me something so I can find what you people like and don't like. I'm going to head out and look for a beta, someone to nudge me into working faster. If you're interested drop a word here or PM me, and I'll get back to you. Thanks lovely reviewers and enjoy!**

* * *

**T****here are times when you stop to see who is still around, and you hold on to them with everything that lies within and you live for them as they live for you.**

--

The sky was clear, the scent of the flowers and the meadow, the very life all around her...accumulated within her nose, confined to the very recesses of her mind.

The day was sunny and bright and there was squabbling behind her, in the distance somewhere there was her friends, her comrades and her allies. The kimono she wore drifted in the wind and she relished the feel of the warm air on her skin.

This was paradise, the silence of this world, where one could forget about the past. Someone could forget about their mistakes, their regrets, all the things that made their heart break. Someone, anyone, except for her, her pain was too far etched into her soul that she feared she would only half live.

She feared to live, to wish, to yearn for something she could never have. It was palpable around her, within her, her soul at times ached for a family, for someone to love her like she was a true gem, a diamond amongst the dirt. Not meant to be cradled for she was not fragile, but not meant to blend in with her surroundings.

For she shone brightly, with her pride and her strength. She shined from within, but her pain was still there, a slight reminder at the back of her head. Every once in a while it would knock on a mental door and whisper that, yes it was still here and it would like some company, perhaps misery can come and join?

She banished that particular line of thought on the grounds that it was ridiculous. Making her mind blank she allowed the sounds all around too drift in her direction. Kouga was arguing with Inuyasha while the half-dog, half-human waved Tetsusaiga in the general vicinity towards Sesshomaru. Who really looked like he always did, honestly was it possible for someone to look so uncaring?

Kagome was having a hard time keeping her anger in check as the two demons who were currently fighting, were doing it right over top of her head. Sango shook her head, yep if her clenching fists were anything to go by she'd lose her temper soon, the girl was ticking like a time clock. It was foolish not to notice.

"STOP IT!!" Both ookami youkai and dog demon winced at the high pitched scream in her voice. Even Sesshomaru wrinkled a brow at the volume her voice had gotten to. Stomping away was the easiest thing and they watched her go.

"Men." Sango didn't turn to know that three pairs of eyes were either staring or glaring.

"Hey what does that mean Sango!"

"Yeah!"

"As if she was including me with these mongrels." Sango just rolled her eyes. Returning to the circle of friends she pulled Hiraikotsu onto her shoulders.

"I'm going for a walk." Miroku stepped up and beside her.

"That's a great idea Sango! I'll join you to make sure you're protected."

"Aw that's sweet of you Miroku." His hand rubbed her rump and seconds later he was out cold thanks to Hiraikotsu. "But I'd rather be alone." Stepping around the monk Sango noticed her sister figure still fuming.

"Hey Kagome I'm going for a walk wanna come?" Kagome jumped to her feet and waited and as fast as she reacted Inuyasha was replying.

"Hey wench where do you think you're going?" Kagome glared at him with a very, very evil look. His ears flattened in preparation and Kagome didn't disappoint.

"Sit boy!" Sango shook her head as she led Kagome away with Kirara at their heels. Rin chased Shippo as he was fleeing, neither aware of the outside world. Sango knew full well that Kagome needed to blow off some steam. They walked deeper into the forest and Kagome spoke abruptly.

"I'm worried Sango."

"About what?" Kagome turned to her as tears brimmed her eyes.

"About everything. I'm worried if we'll be able to win in the end. I'm worried if we'll survive the last battle." Sango hugged the young priestess as she sobbed into her chest.

"It'll be all right. I know I'll fight as best as I can. I'll fight until the absolute end and I won't stop until my people have been avenged. Until my brother has been freed from Naraku."

Kagome shook in her arms and Sango was only too glad that the young woman was holding onto her as well. It was nice to feel wanted, to be comforted by someone you trust. But training as a Taijiya cost Sango her ability to trust others easily and too deal with all kinds of different emotions.

"Sango if Kohaku doesn't live what will you do?"

_I'll follow him to the grave._

"I don't know." Kagome pulled back just enough to look Sango in the eyes and what Sango saw in those depths was the knowledge of inevitability. It released her breath and Sango was unable to catch it again.

"Promise me that if Kohaku doesn't live you will." Silence stretched between them until Sango spoke and broke it.

"I promise." Kagome hugged her once more before smiling and pulling away.

"Come on Sango-chan let's enjoy our privacy!" Yanked from the solemn atmosphere Sango could only follow. There was a foreboding feeling in the air and Sango knew that something was coming to change their future. For better or for worse.

--

"What the hell took so long?" Irate as usual Inuyasha's only reply was a bouquet shoved into his face.

"Aren't they pretty? I found them on our walk." Kagome brought the flowers to her nose and walked around Inuyasha, plopping down next to Kouga instead. Seeing an opportunity, he took Kagome's hands in his careful not to get the flowers shoved in his face.

"They're lovely Kagome but nothing compared to you." Inuyasha would have ripped off Kouga's arms if he wasn't in the process of trying to keep his nose on straight.

"Get your (achoo) hands (achoo) off of her!" Instead of having her hands ripped away Kagome maneuvered so as to take her hands back and bring the blossoms to her nose.

"They smell good as well Kouga-kun but with your demon nose I'm sure I don't have to tell you that." Kouga only watched her as Inuyasha fell oddly quiet. Leaning towards Sango he whispered.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she mad?" Sango smacked the back of his head without even looking at him. Inuyasha pulled his face from the dirt and glared at the Taijiya. "What was that for?"

"Stupid she is mad. She's just trying to keep her anger in check." Inuyasha looked at her confused before looking between her and Kagome.

"How can you tell?" Sango glared at him which made the hanyou fear for safety.

"I'm a woman. And if I had too put up with you like she does I would have beat you into the dirt years ago. But unlike her you'd never be able to walk again."

Inuyasha scooted far away from the pissed Taijiya and her trusty bone boomerang. He knew she wouldn't kill him but he didn't trust himself right now to not test her patience. Clearing his throat Inuyasha began to speak.

"We should get moving now that we have a direction and everyone is here and accounted for. Even though some bastards aren't welcomed." He mumbled that last part but it was heard by those who were meant to hear it.

"What was that mutt-face I'll kick your ass!"

"It is not as if I, Lord Sesshomaru cares too stay with you mongrels." Sesshomaru scoffed before leading the others away leaving behind the two bickering rivals. Kouga and Inuyasha followed after exchanging remarks back in forth. While Sesshomaru's temper and irritation mounted.

_Naraku better show soon or I'll be the one to kill these fools._

Sensing the rising youki of the western lord both rivals shut up, but didn't stop sending hateful looks to one another. Kagome sighed up ahead and knew that today was going to be one long day.

--

"Finally we get too relax! Inuyasha has been so pushy ever since Sesshomaru and Kouga showed up." Kagome sunk deeper into the water as she listened to Rin and Shippo splash and laugh.

"Well you know what Inuyasha's opinion is of both of them. But still it's grating my nerves having to be bossed around by him more than usual." Sango slipped beneath the water and lathered the soap into her hair.

"Kagome-chan after this do you want to play tag with me and Shippo?" Sango smiled, the girl was so carefree and fearless. Guess that's what comes when Lord Sesshomaru is your protector.

"Maybe Rin-chan, I don't know if I want to get so dirty right after I'm clean."

"Okay!" Rin giggled as she dropped more water onto Shippo's head. Both women relaxed into the water and let the silence come over them. The only noise heard was the children's giggling and splashing.

"Do you think Miroku loves me?" That caught Kagome's attention, she sat up straighter.

"Is this what you've been thinking about this afternoon?" Sango nodded but kept her eyes closed and her head lolled back. "I'd have to say yes just by the way he looks at you. I mean sure he's got some bad qualities." Sango's eyebrow cocked.

"Some?"

"Okay a lot, but he loves you Sango and cares very deeply about you." Sango's eyes opened and there was a gloomy air that settled around her.

"I think that too sometimes but in his actions and in his words I can't help but doubt." Their hands met and Kagome gave a reassuring squeeze.

"No worries Sango he cares." Sango watched as slowly Kagome's expression saddened into one she knew far too well.

"You loves you Kagome. He loved Kikyou first and he feels guilty about not seeing through Naraku's trap. He does love you but as a hanyou it's hard for him to admit something like that."

Kagome smiled widely and hugged Sango as if this was the last time to be able to do so.

"Oh thank you Sango-chan!" Sango smiled and returned the hug to her long time friend and sister figure.

"Kagome-chan look I'm all pruny! Can we go now?" Kagome laughed and treaded water to get to them.

"Yes we can go. You coming Sango?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a moment Kagome-chan." Kagome nodded and did what was necessary to be decent. She helped the kids into their clothes and headed back. Meanwhile the boys were getting ready to eat.

"What's taking so long? Someone should go and get them!" Kouga jumped to his feet.

"I'll do it!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go!" Miroku raised his hand a lecherous look coming over him. "There's no way you're going either you lech!" Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances.

"We can go." Both Kouga and Inuyasha whirled on them at that point with simultaneous answers.

"NO!" Miroku looked around and noticed something that was supposed to be there but wasn't. He raised his hand again and received two menacing glares for his trouble.

"What is it monk?" Miroku pointed towards the resting dragon and sleeping Jaken.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Both demons exchanged a glance before getting into a punching match about who can get their first.

--

Sango ducked beneath the water and pulled her hair over her right shoulder. Combing through and making sure none of the great smelling soap was in it she was ready to get back to the group.

"It seems the miko and children have all ready left." Sango jerked around, fists clenched and arms ready to attack only to find Sesshomaru at the water's edge. His eyes trailed down and Sango's cheeks heated, she covered her bared chest, blocking them from his vision.

Sesshomaru scoffed at this action and it made Sango feel a tad more naked with him there.

"Foolish human, are you that shamed with your body that you feel the need to cover yourself? It is most ridiculous. I could never find desires in the body of a human female." He had a point, and a damn good one at that. She removed her hands and ignored the lowering of his gaze.

It wasn't as if he'd enjoy the view let alone put action to it. It would be degrading to him if he ever had any sexual involvement with humans. Sango climbed out and began toweling herself off. She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze but didn't bother facing him. She kept him in her peripheral vision waiting for any movements but didn't sense any.

"I have a question my lord." Sesshomaru connected eyes with her and it reminded her of how inferior she SHOULD feel to this god-like male.

"What is it slayer?" The way he said that word have put a lesser being in fear of their life. Instead of turning her back to him, because that would have been suicide, she turned towards him. Completely naked, yes she was reminded of that too when his eyes briefly scanned her body.

"Why do you keep Rin with you?" Sliding one foot into her slayer's outfit, Sango kept her eyes on his.

"She is my ward and therefore I am honor bound to keep her safe." Sango nodded before adjusting the silk suit over her hips. "It's an interesting scar on your back slayer."

"Call me Sango and I'll tell you who did it." Sesshomaru's brow drew together and Sango tensed in anticipation for an attack. None came.

"Fine, Sango who gave you that scar?" Feeling no urge to keep secrets she spoke truthfully which looked like it stunned the demon.

"My brother Kohaku did this to me. I was buried with some of my fallen clansmen and Kohaku as well. But I didn't die, I crawled from the grave and was nursed back to life." Sesshomaru turned away, his silver hair catching the moon's light.

"I was curious...because you have the body of a warrior. Oh and my half breed-brother wants you back at camp." Sango finished dressing and watched him begin to leave.

"My lord one more question." Sesshomaru stopped but didn't face her and Sango found discontent with it. "What do you plan to do after Naraku is dead?" This time he turned and regarded her.

"I will create my own empire." Then he disappeared and Sango rolled her eyes. Typical demon thoughts, power for them is everything. At her return to camp she found an Inuyasha sized hole with Kouga nursing his wounds.

"Guess I don't have to ask what you guys were doing." Kagome blushed, Kouga grunted and Inuyasha cursed colorfully from inside his hole.

"Food's done!" Miroku chimed in hoping that everyone would focus on other things then fighting. Miraculously it worked, everyone except Sesshomaru and the wolf pack took the cooked meat. Kouga cupped Kagome's hands as Inuyasha bitched in the background.

"Thank you Kagome but my pack and I eat raw meat. We shall go hunting but I shall return." Kagome smiled but on the inside she squirmed.

_That's gross._

"Kouga go but be careful." The wolf prince smirked before leaving in a tornado with Ginta and Hakkaku trying to catch up.

"Bye sister!" Kagome waved as Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"That's one flea bag down now for number two." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as Sesshomaru glared.

"I assure you half breed, this Sesshomaru does not have fleas." The lord looked affronted before his features fell into a perfect bank.

"Keh you bastard I'll--"

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome sighed, this wasn't going to work at all if Inuyasha wouldn't stop being so hostile. She bit into her fish alternating with the cooked raven somebody caught and killed. The food was always taken care of by her but this was just as good. "Who cooked this anyway?"

"Inuyasha caught the food and I cooked it. Why does it taste bad?"

"No Miroku it tastes good! I was only curious." Miroku smiled at her before coming to sit down next to the silent slayer.

"Hey Sango?" She looked up at him and noticed the serious expression he was wearing.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" Sango finished up her skewered food and stood.

"Sure let's go. Kagome-chan we'll be right back." A wave was her answer as both Miroku and her walked into the forest in the opposite direction the wolf tribe went in. "Was there something important Miroku?"

The monk stopped and paused before whirling around and kissing her. Sango stepped out of his arms and smacked him.

"Pervert!" He held his hand to his cheek, bowing down in front of her.

"Forgive me Sango but I can't help but feel this is our last chance for anything. For another step to happen in our relationship. It's putting me on edge."

Miroku stood up and his saddened eyes touched her very heart. She stepped closer and smoothed her hand over the red mark.

"I'm sorry for hitting you houshi-sama. I feel the end is coming as well. Something major will happen in this oncoming battle. And I...I'm scared houshi-sama." Miroku took her hands in his and smiled, kissing every finger lightly.

"I know we agreed to get married after Naraku is dead. I know that I've asked millions of women this but I'm changing it. Sango will you..." At this the monk scratched his head and Sango's cheeks felt as hot as fire.

"You want me to..lay with you?" Miroku sighed gratefully looking into her eyes.

"Sango will you allow me to make love to you?" Sango gasped and Miroku waved his hands.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I--" He was silenced by a kiss. She looked bashful when she pulled away but nodded. With the hold on her hands he led her deeper into the forest away from prying eyes and perking ears.

Finally they found a place beneath an oak and Miroku laid down his shakujo staff. Sango laid down her Hiraikotsu and her sheathed sword she looked to the lecher for guidance. He was by far more experienced and her hesitance only had him smiling encouragingly.

"If you are certain Sango please start to remove your armor." She watched Miroku peel back his outer robes and created a sort of blanket to use. Slowly she removed her pink armor feeling the pounding of her heart in every movement she made.

_What if I do something wrong? What if doesn't like my body? I am scarred, what if doesn't find me attractive?_

Many of her thoughts held merit allowing her doubt and fear to rise more and more. Suddenly Miroku hugged her causing a gasp to part her lips. Miroku kissed her, coaxing her to relax into him. He removed his lips from hers all the while unbuttoning her top.

"Miroku wait..I'm scarred..my body isn't flawless." Which was true she was taijiya and there were always things that couldn't be avoided. She was a fighter not a princess or a geisha! Her body was a tool for her too kill with and--Miroku kissed her once more.

"No worries. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes." Sango felt tears gather her eyes before crushing the young monk to her. "Come Sango we don't want to be caught in the act now do we?" Sango glared at him slapping his hands away.

"Fine but if we're caught I'll be permitted to beat you." Miroku gulped before taking the woman he loved in his arms.

"Agreed." He kissed her while leading her down too the ground.

"Miroku." Peeling the silk suit back Miroku kissed his way to her breasts and feathered his lips across. She moaned as he took her breast into her mouth as one hand laid her flat on his clothes. She complied as Miroku's fingers found the waistband of her suit.

Deftly they both were naked and Sango was suddenly reminded of how much a pervert he was. She mewled as his fingers moved inside of her. The pleasure of his talented fingers making her quite away of her own inexperienced state. He kept kissing her stoking the fires within her very soul. His kisses were hot and needy growing more and more bold by the moans he tasted from her lips. She couldn't focus on anything but the steady rhythm that was making her hotter by the second.

When she was peaked at the very top, fearing the fall that was sure to come, his fingers left her leaving a wet trail in his wake.

"Miroku!" His laugh was short as he leaned over top of her and she could feel the tip of his manhood brush against her thigh.

The monk looked up to her, his indigo eyes concentrated on her face kissing her in apology. That's when she felt his member thrust inside, her fingers held his shoulders as she cried out but none the less adjusted to the intrusion. He was gentle with the lovemaking and Sango was thankful. She hadn't known he was this talented as the only coherent words she could say was 'please.'

It wasn't like her hymen was intact, not after years of being a taijiya. There were other ways of getting rid of the barrier which had nothing to do with sex. Sango had an accident concerning rocks and she no longer had to worry over her maidenhead. Miroku panted above her and she held onto him tighter.

He was experienced, she'd give him that he did things she could never have thought up. A tingling sensation alighted in her nether region and she wondered on that. Miroku pulled out and his fingers found their way inside. Sango was going to ask him about it when her walls tightened around his fingers and she cried out loudly in pleasure. Miroku curled up next to her and she snuggled up to his body. She could feel his sweaty chest and legs press against her.

"Miroku?" A light 'hmm' was her prod to go on. "Why didn't you...uh..do it on the inside?" She could hear him chuckle before he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Sango. I know there's a good chance one or both of us will die soon." Sango rolled to face him and she wanted to interrupt but there was something on his face which worried her.

"I love you to Miroku." The monk kissed her and exhaled loudly.

"I'm glad for that. This makes things easier." Sango cocked an eyebrow at him.

_What's he going on about?_

"If I don't survive Sango I want you to be able to love again. As much as I want a child it would only hinder you. You're a taijiya and if any demons find out about being pregnant you'll be killed." Sango wanted to protest but knew it was true..so completely true.

"I love you Sango, and if you remember anything please remember that. I fear I will not live through this fight. But listen to me..listen Sango..if I don't survive I want you to live for me." His kisses were turning, changing and Sango didn't like it. They were sad and insistent, crushing against her lips as if he'll never have the chance again.

"Be strong, live strong and die strong, please Sango do this for me..because I love you." He kissed her and it made tears fall. This wasn't right...his kisses shouldn't taste like heartache. Sango knew that this was the beginning of a pain that chasmed before her. Clutching to him Sango kissed him...remembering his taste...his smell..his looks..his body..everything. Committing everything to memory Sango was shown the edge of loneliness. A path countless souls have trodden before her. Standing on the edge she hoped for something unattainable.

_Catch me if I fall._


	2. Broken Pieces

**I am having such a hard time getting this damn thing done! Such a pain to have to go back but I know it's necessary. You know what is painful dealing with relationships? (Completely random) There is an area in a relationship, a gap if you would like to call it. Considered to be the falling out period, I myself am in such a thing and I tell you it can drive you mad. I'm not going into details because it will either piss me off or make me sad. But that gap sucks so bad! Anyway..:WARNING: Character death up ahead.**

* * *

**I can see hell in your eyes, a damnation that wants to swallow me whole. We are too far different and yet I still yearn for you. For something more than this, but if I reveal this to you. What would you do?**

--

Kagome bedded down for the night as did the others. Rin and Shippo climbed to their respective sleeping areas and even Inuyasha seemed to relax against the nearest tree. Sango and Miroku had been gone for a while and Kagome smiled.

It was obvious that the young couple took the next step in their relationship. At the moment she looked to Inuyasha who opened his eyes once she did.

"What are you looking at wench?"

_Now if there was someway that I could get him to reach out to me._

She turned away from him and let out a gusty sigh.

"Nothing, good night Inuyasha." He watched her cuddle into her sleeping bag the scent of resignation covered her. His ears flattened and he folded his hands into his sleeves.

_I want to tell her how I feel but everything seems so tangled up with Kikyou in this world. I don't want to hurt either of them._

Sesshomaru stood and left no longer seeing the urge to stay. Rin and Jaken were all ready asleep so his departure was undisturbed. It would seem that he had a lot to think on, mostly the concern of what would happen after the demise of Naraku.

_I'm going to make an empire, I all ready am sure of it. But that taijya..._

He could still see her rolling eyes and unimpressed scent.

_Obviously she doesn't think I'm anything special. But when she was dressing she kept me in her sights not trusting enough to put her back to me. Which was a very standard move of warriors..at least the woman's smart._

He came to stand on a great oak near the top of the tree. The smell of sex was finally clearing out and he was grateful. The taijiya's scent was still her own meaning the monk did not claim her fully.

_Pity for him..I doubt anyone would make the same mistake. I certainly wouldn't if I were to have a mate._

He relaxed onto the branch and sat down closing his eyes, a light sleep came to him under the cover of branches.

--

Kouga decided to make camp further away from the others. He had just finished eating a fat boar and the blood was thick on his hands and face. It took him a while to find a body of water that wasn't anywhere near mutt face's camp.

The scent of sex reached his nostrils and they flared momentarily. His heart had jumped before relaxing. It was the slayer and monk not his precious Kagome and mutt face. Relief filled him as he washed the blood off in a pond, he examined his reflection giving it a charming smile.

_There is no way that my woman could say no to me!_

Returning to Ginta and Hakkaku they both gave questioning looks at the stupid grin on their leader's face. Shaking their heads, not needing to wonder what Kouga was thinking about. Both brothers stretched out on the forest floor and slept, surrounded by a few select wolves.

Kouga nodded his consent to the situation, leaning up against a tree he too slept but not before checking for anyone who could pose a threat. Sleep reached many of the occupants except for her.

Sango was still uneasy, Miroku had fallen asleep peacefully but the worry was etching deeper into her soul. She wanted to enjoy the moment..back in the afterglow but knew that it was impossible. A warm pair of lips kissed her cheek and she looked to see cobalt eyes half lidded.

"Relax Sango and live in the present. Whatever happens from here on in will be for fate to decide." Nodding and yawning, Sango curled up next to him it was a few minutes but suddenly her silent mantra for sleep allowed her the privilege.

--

The sun hadn't even come up when Kagome was shaken awake. She slapped the hand away but it persisted and then finally disappeared. Nuzzling into the pillow she was finally going to-- Her body was heaved into a strong body and the air pressed down on her when that body jumped.

There wasn't any time to think as the air was pressing down again. She had only relaxed minutely when silver strands and a red haori met her vision.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" There wasn't any answer and Kagome shifted so she could look up into his amber eyes. Suddenly he stopped and he set her down on the thick branch. "What was that for--" Cut off, Kagome couldn't protest as her lips were being taken over by Inuyasha's. He pulled away from her and brought her into a hug that was starting to hurt.

"I'm sorry I've been so..me. All this time I thought not telling you how I feel would spare you from being hurt but...I'm sorry Kagome." Tears welled up in her eyes and she clung to him tighter.

"What brought this on Inuyasha?"

"I talked to Sesshomaru earlier and he gave me a nudge in the right direction." They parted but still held onto each other. Kagome searched his face..his eyes and saw what he was afraid to voice.

"You can tell me how you feel Inuyasha! I'm not leaving you, I promised I wouldn't." There was hesitation written all over him and she braced herself for being shut out once again.

_I was foolish to think he could love me over Kikyou! I was foolish to think he could love me for being me!_

He opened his mouth and Kagome inwardly cringed..this was it moment of truth..welcome humiliation!

"I love you."

_Well I wasn't expecting that._

"But it's so confusing Kagome because I love Kikyou too. I want to be with you but then I feel like I'd be betray--"

"Shh." Her fingers were pressed into his lips keeping him from continuing. Honestly she didn't want to hear beyond the point of 'I love you.' "Inuyasha you have such a knack for ruining perfect moments. So far now..shut up." He looked taken back but she didn't care...couldn't care. "Let's watch the sunrise with out any words..please?"

A smiled graced his features and she crawled in his lap..each one watching the horizon neither saying anything. It was nice to just be near him..to exist..and to know he existed.

_If he chooses Kikyou in the end..I'm just glad that he loves me._

His arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel him set his head on hers.

"Inuyasha..I've always been in love with you."

"Shh Kagome...it should be rising soon." Being compliant..Kagome relaxed once again and enjoyed the silence...the gorgeous sunrise...and the wonderful feeling of being in the arms of her love.

_I know everything will be fine..because he loves me. Everything must be coming to a close. Naraku will soon be dead and happiness will come to those who deserve it._

--

The sun had risen and they began on their way, following the rumors of Naraku. It was a day like any other, Inuyasha was hostile and those who didn't want to get involved just kept walking. Rin and Shippo played tag dragging Kagome in with a playful tap to her leg.

"You're it Kagome-chan catch us!" With a lingering mountain of boredness, Kagome chased them around before yanking Shippo off the ground. His squeals of laughter tripled when she tickled him. Rin not wanting to miss out, ran up and tried to save her partner by tickling Kagome.

Which worked for a while as Kagome released Shippo in order to hold her sides. Her laughter drew attention and soon Kouga and Inuyasha stopped fighting. With determination, Kagome held onto Rin and tickled the young girl causing tears to gather.

"Please stop Kagome-chan!" Her laughter continued well on until after Kagome stopped. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" Kagome shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes but smiling at the young girl.

"Not right now Rin-chan maybe later. I'm so winded!" From behind her so heard Inuyasha's rude remark.

"Keh weak human!" This time when it was spoken there was a fondness hidden beneath his words and Kagome kept pace with the others. To anyone else it would seem that nothing changed but his confession and her mutual response was a step in the right direction.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks ahead of her and she could only guess that they had sensed a change in his tone but not the reason. Kouga defended her since he had know idea how Inuyasha felt about her. Kagome ignored them all and smiled into the passing wind.

Her heart felt lighter now that she knew he had felt the same about her. For years she had been hoping, waiting, hurting for a response from him. She began to skip and Sango held this adorable look.

"Something good happen Kagome-chan?" The miko's smile grew and Sango felt so much better.

_It's about time Inuyasha told her..poor Kouga doesn't even stand a chance._

A hand found hers and she held on as Miroku kissed her cheek. They had bathed before coming back but Sango had a feeling that the demons in the group knew what had happened. Embarrassment rose up high inside her as she thought about them smelling it on her.

_Can't be helped I suppose. But that's so embarrassing!_

Miroku noticed her blush but wisely decided to say nothing. He had what he wanted, all except one thing.

_The wind tunnel has grown exponentially. If we don't defeat Naraku soon I won't have a future with the woman that I love._

His grip tightened and Sango frowned over at him. He kissed her lips before heading off to their destination.

"Guys don't do that! Some of us would like to keep our breakfast down!"

"Yeah right shit head if anyone's going to lose their breakfast it's because of your face!" Fighting commenced and all the others sighed. Nothing about them was going to change this was just the way things were. A tug happened in Kagome's soul and she just all of a sudden was serious.

"Guys I feel a whole lot of jewel shards coming this way!" The atmosphere was tense, all joking was put aside as Naraku made an appearance. Kanna and Kohaku faithfully at his side.

"Well I see that my enemies have all gathered against me. Nice of you to all come in at once..to die!" The forest, the sky even the ground was covered in demons. There was a wall of them, hordes of them wherever you could possibly look.

The fight was here, the battle of the century and each fighter did what their specialty was. Corpses littered everywhere as Shippo and Rin were huddled together on the back Ah-un with Jaken by it's feet.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw it with everything she had. For her shoulders were being weighed down by the honor she just HAD to uphold. The revenge she strived to taste upon her cherry lips. For the honor of her clan, her people, for her brother! She had to kill them all to save his soul and so she threw her weapon again and again watching them fall.

"Dragon strike!" Hundreds of demons were cut down but each spot was filled not too long afterwards. It was annoying to not be able to kill Naraku. To rid the world of this hanyou scum but Sesshomaru knew Naraku's time had come. He would die today and that was the end of it.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha hacked away with claws and sword thinning them out aiming for a clear shot towards his nemesis. He had lost his first love and fifty years of his life because of this wretched being. He wouldn't stop fighting if Naraku was still there laughing at them. No way in hell, he had to finish this for himself, Kikyou and everyone else who had been victimized.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku sucked in many of the lesser demons into his void. Some of the saimyosho earnestly flew into his open palm turning the veins in his hand purple. He closed it shortly after and fought with his shakujo staff. Hoping for an opening to Naraku so that Inuyasha might defeat him with his tetsusaiga.

A purifying arrow flew through the air taking with it any demons who were fool enough to charge into it. Kagome stood back with the children keeping them well guarded as the demons kept coming. Another arrow flew in, this time though a whole section was purified and Kagome turned in time to see Kikyou notch another arrow.

Thankful that the undead miko was here Kagome shot more arrows only in defense this time. She knew by the way Inuyasha jerked his head to the side that he either saw or smelled Kikyou standing there. It was hurting her but she knew this all along.

Whenever Kikyou would come into the picture it was like she didn't exist. Even if Inuyasha did love her it might not be enough because he loved Kikyou as well. The jaws of an approaching demon snapped shut but the thing was engulfed in flames before any damage was done.

"Careful priestess! These things are everywhere!" Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the fighting all around.

_It's so sad that so many demons are dying but it must be done. Please Inuyasha end this before we lose someone dear!_

The fighters and battle raged on oblivious to her silent plea for peace. This was going to be the end of her and her friends or the bundle of evil named Naraku. There was just no way to know how it all would end.

--

The fight was coming to a close that much was obvious. There were deep wounds on each side and in a last ditch effort Inuyasha and Kagome combined attacks ripping Naraku's body into pieces. Kikyou charged him, her small hands wrapped tightly around the complete Shikon no tama inside of his chest.

It was far too late to stop the events that happened so rapidly next. Naraku screamed out in a half human cry of pure pain. Kikyou was pierced by a mighty tentacle that ripped off her left leg. His body was being purified and with a hard swing he wrenched the animated body off of him.

With a hateful glare Miroku realized Naraku's intentions. The kazanna grew the holy beads sucked within.

"Miroku!" Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and embraced her would be husband. His free hand yanked her head up and he crushed lips to lips. It was sorrowful, a painful kiss that would haunt her deep to the depths of her soul. Her breath was knocked from her as he gave a hearty toss throwing her into bloody mud.

"Live for me Sango!" He knew it could end like this..there was always a possibility that he would have died in the final battle. He began running towards Naraku, the cursed wind tunnel facing his enemy. Naraku's eyes grew wide at the appearance of the never-ending void he himself created.

_I have so many regrets! I have so much to live for! I have Sango, my love..I love you! I love you so much I don't want to die! I don't want to leave you..to be brutally pulled to the after-life!_

Tears ran down his face and the pain was sucking the strength from his body. This was the last thing that Miroku had to do to prove his love: He'll die in order for her to live.

--

"KIKYOU!!" Inuyasha caught her as she flew her blood was black, black as the poison soaked bone that was her femur. She clung to him weakly and her broken lips whispered.

"Inuyasha?" He held her to his torso, their blood mixing...mingling before turning the dirt at their feet to mud.

"I'm here..please don't die Kikyou! Don't die again! I love you!" Tears were running down his cheeks and with an unsteady hand Kikyou wiped them away.

"I'm so glad to hear that Inuyasha." Tears were dripping from her fake eyes, from her fake body. "I love you to." Her small hands pulled her so close to him and she had all ready felt each soul within her dead body begin to leave.

"Don't die Kikyou." A bloody cough was his reply and he wiped the substance from her lips.

"That's fool hardy..my work here is done. My purpose complete there is no reason for me to wander this earth anymore." Inuyasha held her and cried into her miko garb.

"I love her too! I love you and it's so confusing for me!" Kikyou knew this was always the case and she ran her numb fingers through his silver hair.

"Please set me down and get away, the gates of hell will open. I don't want you to be dragged in with me." Against her chest she could feel him shake his head.

"No I can't..I love you and I love her. But Kikyou...I owe you my life." A sad smiled adorned his face and he turned back to meet Kagome's eyes. There was so much hurt, pain in those glistening eyes that his voice could no longer form. He only hoped his eyes conveyed his soul.

_Please understand I do love you. I owe you so much, you gave me the joy of living but Kikyou is the one I must die for. Please Kagome...please...please find it in your heart to forgive me. I need you to understand!_

--

Somewhere in the chaos in the deaths of their friends Sango found the discarded corpse of Kohaku. She gripped him to her as sobs shook her from head to toe.

_Live? How am I suppose to live! I have nothing left! I have no love, no family, no village and no one to turn to. How am I suppose to live with such horrid, soul-eating pain?_

From across the battlefield Kagome was screaming. Her heart was pulled out, smashed up and it's contents poured out onto the bloodied, corpse ridden ground. She was sobbing and screaming..Sango couldn't take such heartache.

Turning to comfort her friend a clawed hand stopped her from moving. Her blurred vision met those golden eyes. Eyes such like Inuyasha but brighter, more lively in stark contrast to his persona. Without a word Sesshomaru kneeled next to her and removed Kohaku from the death grip she had him in.

She went to grab him, to hold onto him but was stopped once again. She glared half-heartily at the demon lord.

"Please let me hold onto him."

"No." That was the last straw. Nobody would keep her brother from her anymore! She lunged at the lord and he caught her in those capable hands. She was not at all aware of straddling him as her punches beat against his broken armor plate.

"Slayer this is quite unwise." She didn't listen, didn't care to know where these consequences would bring her. Sobbing and punching, Sango was stumped at what to do in this situation.

"Stop this slayer." Shaking her head once more she ripped at his torn haori sleeve. "Sango!" The sharp reprimand was followed by two hands on either side of her face. Face to face with the demon lord didn't bother. Straddling him and having each other's hands in what could be considered romantic positions, didn't bother her.

It was the blatant exasperation etched into his features that bothered her. The naked emotion so wrong on his perfect god-like features. Her hands crunched pieces of his armor as the sobs took her over again. Their eyes never averted and Sango's voice barely registered in her own mind.

"Please." He released her face and she buried into his warmth. A demon slayer in the arms of a demon didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her as she felt his hands rest on her shoulders. Hold onto the living was what Miroku had said. So just to appease him, just to calm his worry she'd do just that.

--

Kagome couldn't believe what her eyes said was completely true. Inuyasha died for Kikyou, he loved Kikyou. He loved her too but he didn't die for her! She would never ask that of him! There was no possible way but from what she could hear of the exchange, Inuyasha didn't want her to die alone.

It was too much and the scream had come from her voice. The sobs were coming from her throat and she hadn't known. Kouga hugged her pulled her into his body and she cried all the harder. Self sacrificing little Kagome, who thought she could change the future by hurting herself. Little Kagome who watched Inuyasha run off time and time again to a priestess who should have remained dead.

To a priestess who still had been so emerged within his heart, that Inuyasha couldn't choose between her and Kikyou. She could never, how could she ever, compete with Kikyou? She was her own person and Kikyou was her..Why? What was the point in coming to the past at all? What was the point to fall in love with someone who could never, ever love her for by herself?

She accepted Inuyasha for the half demon he was but.. Kikyou could never do that could she? The pristine priestess who held herself on her own little pedestal. No one could ever be as good as her, not even someone who came from her. Like Kagome. Maybe somewhere in her heart she likes the pain, likes to feel her heart being ripped out and stomped on.

Maybe she thought that when the final battle came, Inuyasha would love her just a little bit more. Care a little bit more, for the living instead of the dead. But..he didn't say a word, he didn't need to and Kagome would always laugh at this memory.

This hurtful, heart-wrenching, agonizing ache that ate her soul at times. He just looked at her, one look and conveyed in that look was a thousand words. _**'Please forgive me.' 'I love you.' 'I can't stay.' 'I promised to die for her.' 'Please understand.' **_Aw sweet little Kagome, died along with her love and his. Who she was now must have been what remained inside of her all along.

Kouga rocked her against him and she gripped his armor, his shoulders. Hoping to feel life in him where as she felt none in her own. He cradled her as she sobbed, screamed and then finally she calmed. The sobs hiccuped in her chest as a shadow was cast over her and Kouga.

_When had he brought me to the ground? Curled my form around his? Why hadn't I met him instead? I could have loved him and then I wouldn't be put in this position._

Sesshomaru looked down at the ookami and priestess, the slayer by his side on the neko. Sango still sobbed as she clutched Kohaku to her on the transformed Kirara.

"Head to old Kaede's village next to Inuyasha's forest. Take Ah-un and the children with you. Make sure you don't lose them. I and the taijiya will meet you there." Sesshomaru watched as Kouga led his entourage into the forest. The sun still shone with life and he wanted it to rain.

If it had, surely it would have suit the atmosphere much better than the bright and cheery sunshine. Sesshomaru turned away from the mountain of corpses, the uprooted trees and the massive hole that had been created by the monk's kazanna.

He headed in the direction of the fire neko, she knew where the demon slayer's village was and he did not. Had there been a body of a comrade he would have buried it but nothing was left except the weapons of those who died. Out of respect, Sesshomaru brought with him the monk's shakujo and the tetsusaiga.

He may not be able to wield his father's sword but in time, if his heart became kind, he might. Until then he decided, he'd hold onto the sword as long as there was no one to wield it properly. With that thought and the taijiya falling into sleep, he put the corpse further from her. Grateful that sobs had ceased and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

_Was this destiny? Was this what was suppose to happen? Inuyasha..you were always a fool I told you to live for the miko. So what happens now that Naraku is dead? Who is able to help these women pick up the broken pieces their lives have become?_

With too much questions and no answers, Sesshomaru ran behind Kirara as they headed off to bury the boy at long last.


	3. Injuries and Crappy Mornings

_**After much consideration I'm going to take this story in a new direction than what I had originally planned for it. I have let it rest long enough, let it fester in my mind and I've decided how each chapter will be told. This is still going to be a crossover but much harder to find. I have removed the Sesshomaru/Sango category placement up top, allowing me more leeway in the process. Once I post this I will continue on with the other chapters revealing the connection between present and past. Between the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. Thank you all for holding out for me, though I begrudge you nothing if you forgot about this piece too. Thank you all and enjoy!**_

* * *

_Mental thoughts_

**Kurama speaking to Yoko**

_Yoko speaking__to Kurama_

* * *

_**I've always known that looking back on the tears could make you laugh. But never could I have dreamt that looking back on the laughs could make you cry.**_

---

Laying in between crisp white sheets Yusuke Urameshi did something very remarkable: he woke up. Groggy eyes took in the cream colored walls as he sat up in bed.

The door opened and in walked Keiko, her belly jutting out with the progression of her pregnancy. A strange sense of pride came over him but quickly dwindle some at the scalding glare directed at him.

Behind her Kurama followed, his red hair pulled into a pony tail as usual. On his right cheek was a large white patch covering up some sort of injury. Yusuke tried to slip from under the covers but Keiko crossed the room and pushed him back down to the mattress.

"Your injuries are far from healed Yusuke, please don't open them." There was a stubborn twitch to his jaw but Keiko's soft hand rubbed it away. Kurama crossed the room and set down a tray of food.

With slow movements he sat down in a nearby chair but not before taking a tuna fish sandwich with him. Yusuke could feel his stomach growl and went to grab a sandwich.

Keiko was quicker than him, therefore stopping him from reopening his chest wounds. Hungrily he munched on the sandwich and Keiko handed him another before he finished the first.

"For the next few days Yusuke take it easy. It'll be in your best interest that you don't move around too much." Yusuke wanted to jump up, to rant and rave 'till he was red in the face. It was the sorrowful look that Keiko gave him before leaving that stopped him from anything brash.

Quizzically he turned to the red head but Kurama refused meeting his eyes. Yusuke, ever blunt, just asked what was on his mind.

"What's wrong now? Are crazed demons going to break the barrier and kill everyone? Or maybe this time it's zombies from the past come to eat all our brains?" Yusuke propped himself on the pillows and gave the fox his full attention. Kurama finally looked up and in his eyes was a batch of mixed emotions. Relief, pain and pity in his eyes wiped away all traces of humor from Yusuke's demeanor.

"You really don't remember anything about the mission do you Yusuke?" Yusuke was choking on his dread and was only added to when he couldn't remember anything about the mission no matter how hard he tried.

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me damn it! Tell me why I can't remember!" Kurama shifted in his seat before finally making eye contact to speak.

"You lost control of your demon blood Yusuke. Complete control and hurt Kuwabara enough that he's temporarily bed ridden. There is talk of locking you up if your control is unstable. Koenma is doing everything he can to convince them that you'll be fine." Fear tightened Yusuke's stomach to the point of raising bile in his throat.

"Is Kuwabara all right? What do I have to do to master it?" Kurama smiled and waved his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kuwabara is being taken care of by Yukina. I'll help you to the best of my ability, which means I'm very capable of helping you master your control." Yusuke felt some unease leave his shoulders and allowed himself to minutely relax.

"I will help you as well." Both men turned to see Hiei standing in front of the open window. Kurama smiled happily while Yusuke shook his head.

"You know Hiei, breaking and entering is considered a crime." Hiei scrunched his eyebrows and Kurama stifled a laugh behind his hand.

"I have no idea what this breaking and entering thing is but if you don't want my help just say so." Hiei turned up his nose and it reminded Yusuke of the first time he had met the demon. The haughty fire apparition who turned out to be a great and loyal friend, though still slightly moody.

"Thanks for helping me out you two. I don't know where I'd be without you." Hiei snorted and Kurama smiled wistfully.

"You'd probably be dead without us." Yusuke laughed as he picked up a sandwich and started munching away.

"At any rate Yusuke you'll need to be a little more healed before we can even think about training your demon. For the time being since you are also bed ridden, you can meditate." Yusuke gulped the last of his water suddenly feeling woozy and tired. Both demons noticed this and shared a look as Yusuke pressed a hand to the back of his head.

"You should get more rest and tomorrow if your injuries are any better we will train you." Yusuke nodded his head and scooted down beneath the blankets. Kurama stood to leave and Hiei closed the window behind him. Picking the tray up, Kurama turned the light off and headed down to the kitchen.

Keiko sat at the table her brows knit together with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Kurama set the tray in the sink and put the leftover sandwiches in the fridge for a possible snack later. He joined Keiko at the table who still stared unseeingly into space.

"Is he going to be okay Kurama? Are they going to take away my husband?" For a long moment Kurama remained silent and thought through every possible outcome. He wanted to make sure that what he said was plausible and not a complete lie.

"It's possible that if both Hiei and I fail to teach him to control the more primal nature of the demon, that they will lock him up." A quake went through the young wife and Kurama leaned across the table to safely keep the steaming coffee from falling into her lap. He put it on the table as she started speaking again.

"What am I going to do Kurama if they take Yusuke away? I mean we finally found our equilibrium and then one thing comes and shakes everything else up." She looked into his eyes and Kurama noted the signs of her fatigue and lack of sleep. "We finally have it right Kurama and I don't want to lose everything."

Kurama sighed and pulled the rubber band from his hair. He shifted his fingers through his scarlet mane and went about to thinking of how to comfort without lying. This wasn't his call to make because if two old demons can't teach Yusuke how to control basic instincts than he deserved to be locked up. But that was a slim chance and Yusuke had an iron will for discipline.

"The thing about being smart Keiko is to learn not to pick at things that work for you. The chances of Yusuke ever being in a predicament like this again is next to none. You and I are smart Keiko, let's not pick at things that really aren't problems yet." Keiko looked like she wanted to be angry but the girl was smart and would see logic in the end. Slowly she nodded her head and took a deep swallow of the black coffee in her cup.

"Thank you Kurama. You're right I know you're right it's just hard sometimes." Kurama nodded sympathetically before leaning back in his seat. He contemplated even mentioning this for it would only worry her more. She must have noticed his expression for she immediately straightened. Yoko wailed at the injustice of being read so easily, by a human woman none the less.

"There is something else isn't there Kurama? Something that you're reluctant to tell me?" Kurama wondered how much human his expressions had gotten that she would accurately guess his thoughts. _Then again_, Yoko commented,_ she is perceptive._ **Perhaps too perceptive?** Yoko only laughed.

"Yusuke says he can't remember anything from the mission. That could account for the loss of control or a head injury of some kind. At the current moment he is sleeping soundly but I would advise checking him every so often." Keiko's eyes misted with her worries and all the horrible thoughts of what could possibly happen to her precious Yusuke.

_Now, now Kurama are you jealous?_ Kurama rose from his seat without answering his mental companion. "I will be back around noon tomorrow to check up on him. If you need anything at all, just call me." Keiko nodded her head and Kurama headed for the front door. **Why would I be jealous Yoko?**

He felt the demon smirk within his resting place. _It's so obvious, you crave a mate my boy. _Kurama silently closed the door behind him and headed for his house a few blocks away. **What would make you say that?** Yoko rolled his eyes and lounged more comfortable where he waited.

_I feel it too._ Kurama stopped walking and checked to see if the street was clear for crossing. **Feel what?** Yoko laughed short and abrupt which made it seem all the more condescending. _Are you a man or aren't you? Can't you feel the pull on your soul? The need to no longer be alone?_

Kurama ignored him in favor of..what? Feeling the pull on his soul? **Don't be ridiculous Yoko. **A warm wind swept back his hair and Kurama realized he had forgotten to put it back up. _I'm not being ridiculous. Your life has become so dull and I miss being adventurous!_

**Being adventurous is easy to fix. We can always go skydiving. **The demon turned away so violently that Kurama stopped to press a hand to his forehead. **What is really making you so restless Yoko?** For a long moment there was no answer and even when he crossed the threshold of his home did Yoko not respond. **It's so quiet tonight.**

_That's one reason right there._ Kurama tossed his keys on the counter and removed his jacket hanging it up in the wall closet. _It'll be nice to come home to a house full of life for once. _Kurama kicked off his shoes and proceeded to his bedroom. **Okay so you don't want to come home to an empty house. Then what's another reason? **The demon sighed wistfully and for some reason it came out of Kurama's lips.

_Pups._ Kurama pulled off his t-shirt and put it in the laundry basket by the door. **So you want puppies, I can get a few.** There was full blown laughter from within and his jeans were thrown into the laundry basket as well. _Pups my boy, not puppies._ Before Kurama could even think it, flashes of small kids with silver hair and gold eyes were in his mind. Left dumbfounded and listening to the demon's laughter, Kurama could only stare disbelievingly at the wall.

**You want children? **Suddenly serious Yoko only nodded before retreating completely for his metaphysical rest. _Think on it Kurama. _He was thinking on it and it had never occurred to him to have children before. **I'm only twenty one why would I have children so soon? More importantly who would I have children with? I haven't met a decent woman who hasn't thrown herself at my feet just because of my looks!**

Fed up with thinking such agitating thoughts, Kurama wondered on whether to sleep nude or with the snug new briefs he had on. **Screw it.** Hooking his thumbs in the sides, Kurama slipped off the tan briefs and tossed them in the basket without even looking. He turned off the light and slipped beneath meadow green sheets.

The coolness felt wonderful against his bare skin and he eased himself further down, ever aware of his bruised side and ankle. He turned on his side and thought for a moment about his future. **Could I ever settle down with a woman? And what would she be like anyway?** Kurama drifted to sleep unable to decide whether he wanted a strong woman or a sweet and gentle one. Of course Yoko threw in his two cents at the last minute. _A strong one._

---

Kurama woke bright and early but decided on sleeping in instead of getting up. He had no intention of moving from the bed any sooner than ten o'clock. Turning from the window and sunshine he slumbered on quite unaware at what Yoko was planning...

Kurama heard a noise and got out of his bed to investigate. As he opened the door to his bedroom he saw nobody but the first step he took he was simultaneously shoved into a wall. Strong arms pinned him and a curvy body restricted his backwards movement. Kurama was going to push off the wall when a sharped blade was pressed threateningly into his spine.

Kurama froze unsure what his next action should be but the woman behind him had an idea. She pressed closer and Kurama could have told you she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Her free hand trailed down, from shoulder to spine and over his buttocks before returning to it's first position.

"I can tell you're so very athletic and you certainly keep up regular exercises." Kurama felt hot breath on the back of his neck and goose bumps raised on his arms. The woman behind him laughed, smooth and silky, causing things low to respond. "I wonder what you look like naked." There was a thrill of excitement and then laughter.

Kurama could hear Yoko laughing and he jolted awake. The sun had risen more but it was only about nine o'clock. **Yoko what the hell kind of dream was that?** Yoko laughed and it was all too reminiscent of the woman's laughter in his dream. _Last night you couldn't decide whether you wanted a gentle woman or a strong one. But isn't it more exciting to match your strength against an equally strong bed partner? Personally I'd rather have a woman who pleasures better than she sews._

Kurama groaned and rolled from the bed discarding the covers off to the side.** It doesn't matter anyway, I also want a woman who is smart rather than absolutely drop-your-jaw gorgeous.****All the beauty in the world can't make up for being an complete idiot. **Yoko snorted and Kurama sorted through outfits for the day.

_What does it matter if all you're doing is having sex?_ This time it was Kurama that snorted. **You want more than just sex Yoko. Be more practical, I'm not going to tie myself to somebody I hate.**Kurama could feel the demon pause and knew before he said anything that he was relenting to logic.

_Fine okay, it does matter but don't tie yourself to a hag either! _Kurama ignored him as he walked nude into the bathroom._ You hear me Kurama? _The shower was turned on and Kurama went flipping through his music selection. **How can I not hear you Yoko?**The demon huffed and Kurama plucked Sentimental Piano from it'splace on the was some gagging sounds from the demon in his head but Kurama ignored that too.

Heading back into the steamy bathroom Kurama turned on the instrumental music and climbed beneath the shower head. _No wonder you can't find a woman. Not when you listen to this crap. _Shampoo was worked into his hair and then rinsed out shortly after.** It is by choice that I have not picked a woman to marry Yoko. It has nothing to do with the music I listen to. Plus there's nothing wrong with ****As Time Goes By ****or ****Some Enchanted Evening****.**

It was after that remark that Yoko remained blessedly silent.

---

Morning did not fair well for the exhausted woman. Her eyes had remained puffy and red even though many hours had passed from when she started crying. It was when she started taking in her surroundings that she discovered where she was and how.

Her big clue being that there was a demon lord sitting by the fire, roasting a skinned rabbit over the flame. Said demon looked up directly at her as if he could feel her watching was no conversation at first and Sango grew restless at the silence.

"How are you faring slayer?" Sango looked up at her roof's hut and really thought about the question. She felt light headed torn and somewhere in there her rational mind screamed SHOCK!

"At the moment not to horrible but when everything starts sinking in I'll be feeling a lot worse." With her last words she looked into Sesshomaru's amber eyes and in turn he watched her. There was a measuring look, a cold exterior but deeper still was an admiring gleam that she caught sight of momentarily. He turned away to crisp the bunny more thoroughly and Sango, too weary, watched him do it. Kirara nestled into her side more and absently Sango stroked her furry head.

"Did you stay here all night Sesshomaru?" He stopped and met her eyes again but this time Sango could see that he wanted to say something different then what came out of his mouth.

"I stayed in the village burying your brother." Sango sobered instantly and sat up in her cot, Kirara mewed in protest of losing her mistresses's warmth. "You should not be up so soon slayer you're injuries are still too fresh." Absently she pressed her fingers into her wounded shoulder.

There was a stinging burn but other than that the skin did not give in. Pushing the bandage away Sango noticed that the huge gash had been stitched closed and was covered in medicinal herbs. Sango realized quickly that Sesshomaru had helped her while she lay vulnerable and weak.

---

Lord Sesshomaru was not the kind to care for humans and for a long time he thought Rin was the only exception to this rule. Apparently that wasn't the case anymore asthe young taijiya lay in her disturbed slumber. He watched her with a certain sense of was showing symptoms of a fever and blood was welling up around her shoulder, particularly her left one.

He had debated with himself the pros and cons of actually helping this woman and just decided the benefits out weighed the cost. Crossing the room he was surprised at how organized the hut had been even though it hadn't been used in years. Finding a pestle and mortar Sesshomaru set outside to find the necessary herbs for her wounds.

With his nose it wasn't much of a task at all and he brought them back in record time. She had been tossing and turning while he had ground up the leaves and mixed them with water to make a paste. Her cries and gasps were growing more in volume but she instantly stilled as he rested a hand on her arm.

She had took a deep shuddering breath and went so far as to unconsciously turn towards him as he peeled away the shredded fabric. What lay beneath was a deeper wound than he initially thought and he went about looking for the necessary tools to clean and sew the skin up.

Warm water and a rag was used to rid the area of both new and old blood. With careful appliance he threaded a thin bone needle with a few of his silver strands. The place was lacking in usable thread so for the moment he improvised with the materials he already had at his disposal. Having finished with closing the wound he smoothly applied the paste and wrapped it up with bandages.

It was effortless to meander in the village and he had taken his time over the many graves he found. There was grass growing on all off them and Sesshomaru found a suitable spot for the newest grave. He followed the smell of metal and found a shovel he could use. It wasn't like him to care about burying humans but Rin had enjoyed being with the little boy and he had at least deserved a place to rest.

It didn't take long for the boy to be buried along side his comrades and Sesshomaru could feel dawn coming shortly. After washing his hands, Sesshomaru caught and skinned the first animal he found. Skewering the thing, Sesshomaru stuck it in the ground so he could wash the blood from his claws.

It wasn't after the fire was started and the rabbit was beginning to roast, that the taijiya stirred. Sesshomaru had conversed when she had woken completely and wondered if he should just leave. Her scent, though he was loathe to admit it, was pleasant if not for the cling of fever still on her.

There was a most pleasant stirring of his more primal instincts as he could smell his scent laced with hers. It was faint beneath the menthe smell of the paste but none the less he could smell the stitches in her shoulder. The silver strands lay tight and uneasily broken as she prodded against the wound.

He watched as she examined it but was relieved to see she had not noticed the color of the thread. A part of him was most relieved that she hadn't noticed while another part had sorely hoped she had. What kind of reaction would he have gotten then? The young taijiya met his eyes and smiled warmly despite the sorrow waiting just beneath the surface.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for everything." He nodded and stood up.

"I must leave to check up on my subordinates but I shall return later in the day taijiya." Already Sango could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She bowed her head and tried not too think to much on how very alone she was in the world.

"I understand. And you can call me Sango if you wish." She looked towards the roasted rabbit and felt a low rumble in her stomach. Sesshomaru pushed aside the door hang and stepped out into the morning's rays.

"Perhaps I will." And then he was gone, probably farther away than Sango could even guess. Slowly she rose to her feet and removed the food from the fire. She took both ends of the stick and began to blow on the protein packed breakfast. The meat was tender and light but it settled most heavily in the pit of her stomach.

_I'm alone again. Alone, wasn't I always alone?_ Her thoughts reverted to her old shard hunting group. _Inuyasha would always pick a fight with Kagome and the priestess would sit him into the ground. He and Shippo would always fight over food and Kagome would step in to take sides._

She pulled off more meat and chewed slowly, her tears falling without notice. _I would never be a part of it but Miroku and I-- _She went to laugh at the memory but only ended up sobbing. Leaning against the hut's wall with a half eaten rabbit in her hands, she was running around mewing, flipping over and trying to distract her mistress but nothing worked.

_We always laughed at how well Kagome and Inuyasha were together. How they were so blind to how much they had started to mean to each other._ _Always joked and laughed and-- _Kirara plopped on the floor and howled out her own misery in tune to her mistresses' sobs. Sango temporarily pulled from her grief, gingerly picked up the fire cat and cuddled her.

It was a mixed comfort considering it brought to mind how Miroku and her rode Kirara through the forest on their little excursions with their dearest friends. Sango muffled her face in Kirara's fur hoping to at least be able to calm one of them if not both. Slowly she brought her loud sobs under control but could not figure out how to stop the tears.

Kirara on the other hand was quieting down and starting to pay attention to the rabbit meat so close to her nose. Sango wiped the newest tears away when she felt a tug on the stick still clutched in her grip. Focusing her attention she let out a watery laugh at seeing Kirara frozen in place, caught with one of the rabbits' legs in her mouth.

"It's okay Kirara you can have it." Relieved that she wasn't huffy, Kirara pulled the leg clean from its' socket. She dropped to the floor and started tearing at it all the while her purring getting louder. Sango could feel her lips turn slightly upwards at the cute scene before she finished up the meat on the rabbits' torso.

The rest though she slid from off the skewer and placed on the ground for Kirara to finish. Said cat mewled happily as Sango got to her feet. "You're welcome Kirara." The cat ignored her in favor of the delicious food in her reach. Sango slid the strap of the Hiraikotsu over her right shoulder and slid the sheath of her wakizashi at her side.

"I'll be outside Kirara if you need me." With that, she too pushed aside the door hang. Taking in the sight of the village Sango could compare in her mind what it once looked like. Bustling streets, happily chatting neighbors and of course the occasional wedding ceremonies.

A tight knot rolled into her throat and momentarily she was choking on tears and sobs for the long dead villagers. Crying for what once was, for what could have been if Naraku never lived. With blurred vision she followed her feet to where all her sorrow lay. Nature had taken over the village and grass now lay abundant over the mounds of her fellow warriors. All except one.

Kohaku's grave was placed at the very end and the dirt was still freshly turned and disturbed. Sango fell to her knees and felt quite empty on the inside. It was as if a great part of her soul was scooped out and she was left shuffling to fill it with what she could. Left alone to finally rebuild this dead village but there was a cowardice in her.

A cowardly feeling to just run and never look back, to never stop running. Not until she could rid herself of all her mistakes, not until she could finally have what it was she rightly deserved. She unsheathed her wakizashi and ran it lightly over her palm. Sharp, but not enough pressure. She put the short sword to her throat and gazed heavenward.

The idea unfurled in her head, like a disgusting corpse, but in the long run she dropped the sword into the ground. "You all fought for something more important than yourselves." She bowed her head and clasped her hands over her face. In the aftermath, in the dawn of a new day, Sango prayed. No words floated from her lips save for four.

"Kami give me strength."

---

Author's note: I went to wikipedia and found that Sango's so called sword isn't really considered one. It's a shorter sword than a katana and the name is wakizashi. I figure for the moment I'll give both parties time to recuperate before throwing them into action. 'Till next time! And on a side note: yes, I do have Sentimental Piano right next to the computer. Aren't I strange?


	4. Confession

_**By request I have put this under Kagome/Sango. No, this doesn't change the pairings at all. It is only that the two leading characters, or the central focus, is put on these two women. Welcome to chapter four of A Thousand Words. I have so many points of view but I did my best to make each and everyone of them flow into the next. Enjoy and don't forget to drop some reviews!**_

* * *

_**Take love, multiply it by infinity, and take it to the depths of forever and you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you.**_

---

Kouga did everything in his power to make Kagome as comfortable as possible. He had fluffed her pillow, tucked her in, ran for water whenever she would ask. Currently though Ginta and Hakkaku had been hunting for food for old lady Kaede to cook in a stew.

Kouga settled himself at the foot of Kagome's bed and wished she'd stop crying soon. The last time she had asked for water she had turned to face him and Kouga had the strongest urge to run to hell and beat the shit out of Inuyasha. Meanwhile, the children lay peacefully sleeping on the other side of the hut.

Her eyes were puffy and black bags hung striking against her pale complexion. The tip of her nose was red and irritated as she once more blew it with something she called a "Kleenex ." She shifted beneath the covers and Kouga's ears perked at the sound of her stomach growling.

"She'll be all right Prince Kouga. Ye worry too much over her." Kouga glared at the old woman's back, unperturbed she went on. "There is nothing we can do except to be here for her and take care of her the best we can." Sniffling could be heard and Kagome rolled over.

"Lady Kaede are you making soup? Here let me help you, you don't have to do it alone." Kouga helped raise Kagome up who in turn smiled gratefully, though it was still filled with anguish. Kaede had watched the exchange in silence and wondered if the young woman knew how much the wolf cared for her.

"Don't bother yeself Kagome. All that remains is to boil in some meat that those wolf demons bring back. Wherever they may be." The last part was grumbled beneath her breath but Kouga heard her clearly.

"They'll be here shortly old Kaede nothing to be irritated over." Kaede raised in eyebrow at that but it remained unseen due to her back being shown instead. She stirred the pot inhaling deeply the calming herbs she had been saving up. The light vapor was barely noticeable but Kaede could feel some sense of ease as a side effect.

"I believe ye when they return." Kouga huffed in annoyance but quickly faced Kagome as she wrung her hands.

"I don't want to bother you two. Honest I can do something as well." Kaede and Kouga shrugged at each other before Kouga helped Kagome stand.

"There is a river on the out skirts of the village. If ye bring back some water I can make ye some tea." Kagome nodded absolutely grateful to not sit around and be waited on. Grateful that she had something to do rather than close her eyes and see the blatant apology in Inuyasha's gaze.

She grabbed the offered bucket and steadily walked out of the hut. Kouga followed like she knew he would and it didn't matter. She blinked away tears and in those few seconds she remembered the look of sorrow on Kikyou's face.

The look of sorrow and understanding as she herself remembered what it was like to be the other woman. Kagome hiccuped, covering her mouth as she did so. _Don't cry, it's going to be okay. Shh...I promise it'll be okay._ Somehow Kagome couldn't make herself believe the lie no matter how much she wanted to.

---

Kouga worriedly watched her, he couldn't stand to see her so broken up inside. There was just nothing he could do for her except try to comfort her and even that seemed feeble. He was never any good with crying women but it seemed he was especially useless now.

He heard her hiccup and just knew tears were being hastily wiped away. With each salty tear that he smelt, he craved more and more to kick Inuyasha's idiot face in.

_What kind of goodbye is that? Didn't he care for her at all? Kami I would never do anything so obviously wrong and stupid! I wonder how the other woman is doing? The slayer lost a brother and a lover, a double whammy if you asked me._

There was some pitying and wondering looks as the two of them passed out-and-about villagers. Some shot him suspicious looks and he retaliated with a glare. Kagome shook beside him and he tentatively wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

She either didn't notice or didn't care because she said nothing at the action. Kouga took it as a good sign and proceeded to lead her in the direction Kaede had pointed in. Everything about the day made it great to do some activities outside.

Swimming, hunting, training, hell even taking a walk was pleasant on his senses. All though he preferred to be away from human settlements thanks to the smell. He preferred the wildlife much more than society and he was struck by how tolerant he had become of humans.

Four years ago he never would have thought of humans as anything more than cattle. Now just a few years later he was regarding them as actual beings all thanks to the woman on his arm. Kagome, now nineteen, had come into his life so suddenly and turned everything he thought around drastically.

It was incredible and he had felt himself drawn to her almost instantly. Back then it was just juvenile idiocy because of the jewel shards but now... Kagome stepped into a pot hole and Kouga caught her before she could tip over and fall. The bucket thudded unnoticed as Kagome blinked up at him confused.

"Kouga?" But now he was drawn by those maple irises, those small adorable lips, and thin cheeks that had lost some roundness years ago. Slowly his hands pulled her closer and there was a momentary hitch of her breath. He knew the minute she was uncomfortable, so he gave his signature grin and stepped away from her righted form.

He picked the bucket up and pretended that he didn't want her at all. Pretended that he didn't want to hold her close and kiss away all thoughts of Inuyasha. Kiss her until she knew no other name but his he gave a sheepish grin, because he was good at pretending, and waved his hand for her to walk.

_Kami this is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

She looked nervous and Kouga kept his hands to himself. Swinging the bucket back and forth, they continued on the pathway as the silence grew between them. One had no words of comfort while the other had no idea what words could comfort. Kouga wanted desperately to reach out and give some kind of physical comfort but was afraid too.

---

Kagome had noticed only a glimpse of Kouga's thoughts as they showed up on his face as he held her in his arms. They were the kind of things that danced in a woman's fantasy and she wasn't sure how to react. There must have been some unknown signal that she gave off because he had let her go the minute she felt cornered.

It was too early for anything that had to remotely do with love and devotion. If she had her way, she would the lock the door to her heart and let the key sink to the bottom of the ocean. How torn apart she felt, a disarrayed mess that could not simply be placed together. Something more than glue could bring her together and she feared what that thing would be.

The shikon jewel lay whole and silent on her sternum but she knew to some extent, that it listened to her when it could. It was a thing that could grant the desires, any desires, of a person and she did not trust her sorrow in not doing anything rash. She couldn't wish back the ones who were killed by Naraku without upsetting some cosmic balance.

The one wish that was completely off limits to dwell on was to bring back Inuyasha from the grave. It didn't matter how much she wanted it, a selfless wish would be the only thing to banish the jewel forever. She also knew that to wish back Kohaku might be twisted as a selfish wish because she didn't want to see Sango hurt so horribly.

"Sango! Oh Kouga I forgot to check up on Sango! Is she okay? How's she doing? I wonder where she is?" Kouga placed a finger against her lips and smirked at her cute little panic attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru has taken her and the fire cat back to her village. The body of her brother was also taken and you shouldn't worry so much. Sango is a capable fighter and I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to go against a Inugami daiyokai." Consoled by his words, Kagome plastered on a cheerful face and took to running to the river.

"Come on Kouga or I'll win!" The wolf prince jogged behind her, mildly amused but still worried over the obstacles to come.

_Fake or not, at least she smiled._

---

Kaede stirred in the deer meat that the two wolf demons had brought her. The rest of the animal she had ordered them to haul off and eat. No sense in waking the children with the sounds of tearing flesh from bone.

_What a fright that would be for the little ones. Lord Sesshomaru will most likely begrudge me something fierce if I emotionally scar little Rin._

"Priestess Kaede."

_Speak of the devil and he himself comes._

Kaede motioned for the western lord to enter and vaguely waved in the direction of where Shippo and Rin rested peacefully, bundled in spare blankets. Ah-Un sat outside because Kaede was not going to allow a fire breathing dragon to rest in her hut. Silently the lord stepped inside and she peeked at him from the corner of her good eye. He was as usual, stone face and youkai adorned perfect features, nothing seemed different outwardly. So she turned back to stirring.

"In what condition is our strong taijiya in? Me thinks the death of the love of her life and adorable brother will weigh most strongly on her sense of preservation." Sesshomaru stepped across the room and checked to see if the old woman was looking at him. Currently she wasn't so he bent down and pulled the covers a little higher on his sleeping ward.

"Last I saw she was faring like a warrior. The true weight of her loss will come when the shock has worn off." Kaede nodded forlornly as she too knew what it was like to lose a sibling. Sesshomaru leaned himself against the wall and examined his surroundings.

"Aye, pity to be so young and scarred. So ye have left her to grieve in private?" Sesshomaru shallowed his breathing, human settlements certainly held some stink to them.

"Yes I have and you should know it is the way of the world to scar you when it can." Kaede tested the soup and threw in some more spices to add flavor for the meat. She shook her head but did not bother to address the demon lord face to face.

"Nay, the world is neutral. It is people ye can't trust to leave ye whole and well." A slight twitch of his lips was the only outwardly sign of amusement that showed. "Are ye going to take yer ward back? And I sent the green one outside, he could not keep quiet." Sesshomaru straightened against the wall and pondered it.

"No not yet, I will leave Jaken and Rin in your company for a day or so more. Tell me how the priestess is holding up. Her sorrow tinges this place marking it so thoroughly it places as a deterrent." Kaede sighed and finally turned to acknowledge him fully.

"Did ye know of yer brother's intentions?" Rin turned in her sleep and Shippo yawned, kicking his little feet.

"I directly told him to choose Kagome not the one he did." Kaede nodded solemnly while questions hung unspoken. "What rests on your mind old priestess?"

"Ye probably should have told him to pick Kikyou. Little whelp was always going against what ye would tell him to do. Lord Sesshomaru, how is it my sister reacted at her moment of death?" This was a question he had been prepared for and so spoke his thoughts.

"Peaceful and sorrowful all at once. Happy to finally be done with this world but held a painful understanding with Kagome. She faded in Inuyasha's arms and by the way they were with each other, tells of how they were once in love." Kaede was silent and felt relief that her sister could finally rest in peace.

"I believe they did, long ago." Then the silence descended and neither decided to break it, that is until the only eleven year old woke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama you're back!" Instantly ecstatic Rin clambered from the makeshift bed to stand loyally at the side of her lord. "Are you going to leave soon Lord Sesshomaru?" Even though she was young, there was something most grown up that Kaede could see in Rin. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the childs' head before giving it a slight pat.

"Yes I'll be taking my leave shortly. I've come to see if priestess Kaede will tend to you for several more days." Rin gave a toothy grin and Shippo stretched himself awake.

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru. Are you going to say goodbye to Jaken-sama? He's been so upset at being left out." There was an indignant squawk from the kappa demon outside the door that refused to 'settle with humans.'

"Is that so? I'll be taking my leave then Rin, priestess Kaede." He nodded and the little girl gave a quick hug around the waist of the Inugami daiyokai, before pulling Shippo up and out the door.

Lord Sesshomaru soon followed their progress and Kaede shook her head.

_What an odd girl, reminds me of Kagome when she first came through the well. Hard to imagine _

_how long it's been, all those years ago. Makes me wonder what is happening in her world if she is staying here..._

---

There was no visitors to the old shrine and the inhabitants had set about in keeping the place in top shape. The old master of the temple went about making food and left the more strenuous things to the young woman who lived with her. Which is the reason Yukina was sweeping up the temple steps. She had finished shortly after when she heard the boisterous call of her patient. She giggled at the sound before entering the temple and setting her shoes at the door. Kuwabara had been seriously injured when Hiei had brought him in and Genkai had started seeing to his more prominent injuries.

_They didn't tell me how he got so injured but he's gaining strength with every healing. I'm glad he's not going to end up losing a limb or being unable to use one. His leg was a mess and it looked so painful!_

"Yukina where are you?" The ice maiden slid open the door to Kuwabara's room and he instantly perked up at her presence. "My lovely maiden I was worried that you had left me!" He wailed in mock pity and Yukina giggled at his antics. He noticed the broom she was carrying and it launched him into a tirade about how beautiful maidens shouldn't do meaningless things.

Quietly she kneeled down near him and proceeded in checking his leg to see if it had healed any. He was still ranting and raving about how she shouldn't be forced to work by an old woman. The bone was still visibly out of place and the skin was pink and new in comparison with his skin tone.

"Your leg is looking much better Kuwabara. All though your impatient to be on your feet I don't want you to be." Kuwabara started to protest so Yukina used what Genkai had taught her. She gave him pleading eyes and his mouth shut tight. "Please Kuwabara, I don't want to see you hurt."

Immediately Kuwabara jumped up and placed his hands over her tiny ones. He spoke steadily and it caused Yukina's heart to flutter.

"I would never hurt you, I'll stay in bed until you say I can move. That's a promise Yukina!" Yukina was flabbergasted, Genkai was right in how he would react! _Maybe I should consult Genkai more often._ "I only ask one thing though...can I walk to the bathroom?" A blush burned in her cheeks and she straightened as the door opened.

"Of course you can but don't ask any help from Yukina. Here, I had Hiei go out and get some crutches for you." Both occupants turned to the aged, pink haired woman in the door. "Yukina dear there is a pot of boiling water on the stove if you would like some tea?" Yukina straightened her kimono and waved to Kuwabara as she left.

"What was that for old woman?" Carelessly Genkai nudged his newly healed knee smirking as he yelped.

"Show some manners will you? Yusuke's bad enough as it is, I don't need any lip from you." Kuwabara bit down on the scathing remark that came to mind. He'd save it for when she wasn't standing so close to his injury. Kuwabara sat up in the cot at the mention of his longtime friend.

"How is Yusuke, Genkai? Is he going to be okay or are they going to lock him up? I wouldn't stand for such treatment! Yusuke's done so much for spirit world and--" Genkai experimentally nudged the area around his ankle and Kuwabara silenced quickly.

"Well that shut you up. Yusuke's going to be fine, he's a stubborn guy. I'm sure there would be major chaos from both sides if King Enma tried it." Kuwabara let out a whoosh of air and Genkai remained impassive. "A lot of allies of Yusuke are only allies to spirit world through him. Get up, get changed, careful of your leg, you're starting to stink." And with that Genkai left missing the retort that Kuwabara had thought up.

_Hehe...they're so easy to rile up even after all these years. Man, I'm getting old._

---

Hiei relaxed outside in a tree listening in on Kuwabara's condition. It seemed the oaf was healing much better thanks to both Yukina and Genkai's attentions.

_It's about time too they've both been out for four days._

"Have you come to check up on Kuwabara, Hiei?" Crimson eyes opened to regard his twin sister as she stood on the porch, nursing a steaming cup of chamomile was looking well taken care of and he knew that it was the right choice to allow her to stay in the Ningenkai.

_She would've been as frosty as the old women had she remained._

"Yes I've come to see if the oaf survived or not." He closed his eyes and missed the warm smile that spread his sister's lips.

"I understand, it's only natural to worry over friends." She took a sip of tea covering up the teasing smile. She could feel Hiei watching her and her attention was brought to the hummingbirds that circled the feeder on the branch below Hiei. "They come out here so often and I just love to watch them."

Hiei looked to where she indicated and noticed the green blurs buzzing around. The two remained in a companionable silence until Hiei had finally come up with something to ask. He had seen, he wasn't stupid. His sister was the most important thing to him and Kuwabara always had a crush on her.

He knew that it had grown into something more as Kuwabara had gotten older but remained the same around her. For the most part he didn't know how Yukina felt about the oaf but if there was anyone better than Kuwabara, he had yet to discover them.

"Yukina, how do you feel about the oaf?" There was contemplation in her demeanor that belied her overall sense of naivety. She took a sip of tea, staring off into space as she did so. Finally she met his eyes with her own matching ones.

"I like him Hiei. He's kind, caring, has a strong moral foundation and I admire that in him." She closed her mouth and Hiei decided to nudge her on in hopes of her saying more.

"He'll be very devoted, when he's wed. He'll make his wife the happiest woman in the world." Yukina smiled secretly and sipped her tea but not quick enough to cover it from Hiei's alert visage.

"I'm sure he will be Hiei, of that I am most certain." Hiei nodded and Yukina headed back inside to continue her routine of cleaning.

"Should I congratulate you now or later?" Yukina paused in the open door.

"Would you say it later?" Hiei thought about it and smirked at the answer. Yukina who saw the look, closed the door softly behind her. "Thank you Hiei." Without any other reason to remain, Hiei disappeared after hearing her whispered words.

_I suppose as a brother-in-law goes Kuwabara's not a terrible choice. I mean, there could be worse...right?_

Yukina on the other hand had started dusting the rooms so she could sweep the mess outside. Kuwabara had used the crouches and his spiritual awareness to home in on Yukina. He sat pouting in the corner when she had told him he couldn't do this for her.

_It was best of me to decline. There is no way I would want to be the reason that Kuwabara could be hurt again. I mean that would be cruel considering he's not even healed from his latest injuries and I--_

"Is there something you need to get off your chest Yukina?" She turned those kind eyes to him and grinned.

"Why do you ask Kuwabara?" Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders but the most serious expression was displayed all over his face. He nodded in her direction before rubbing his right shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe because you've dusted that spot four times all ready?" Yukina's cheeks inflamed instantly and Kuwabara grinned, waving his hands around. "No, no it's okay if you don't want to tell me anything. I just am here for you if you need me, that's all." This time the blush was in both their cheeks.

Yukina set the duster down and went to sit down next to him. It took her a few minutes to decide whether or not to speak at all. And it definitely took her those minutes to actually gather some courage for her to speak. She played the fold of her kimono as she pulled it tighter across her folded legs.

"Do you..." Kuwabara faced her and Yukina swallowed hard. Nervous, so terribly nervous Yukina started shaking. Kuwabara laid a hand over both hers and Yukina marveled on how much smaller she really was. He gave her an encouraging smile and Yukina took a deep breath. "Do you love me Kuwabara?"

"I loved you the first time I saw you on that T.v. screen. I loved you the moment I knew your face, the loneliness across your features. I had hurt deep inside knowing that humans, my own people, were hurting you. I vowed to never let anyone hurt you again!" Kuwabara excitedly jumped to his feet, hurting his ankle in the process as he fell to the ground.

Yukina instantaneously came to his aid and worriedly rolled away the bandages. The wound itself hadn't reopened but the bruising turned a very dark purple. Immediately she went for ice as Kuwabara lay still, biting back a moan of pain.

"I'm so sorry Kuwabara! Please don't move the ice should numb the swelling!" Instead of answering Kuwabara cupped her hands in his. "Kuwabara?" With courses of pain running up his spine Kuwabara slowly sat straight up. "No, you mustn't move or else..." One hand came up and cupped her cheek with the same slowness.

"You...are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and possibly ever imagine. I...I would give my life for you. And I would do anything to make you happy." Yukina couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. She couldn't tell you anything that lay beyond the sincere expression in his eyes. "And even if you don't love me Yukina, I won't ever stop loving you..not even in my dying day."

Tears welled in her eyes and Kuwabara was going to pull back and brush them away. Yukina stopped him with her hand over his. Tentatively, Kuwabara leaned forward and Yukina shook from the inside out. He stopped himself from coming closer, from closing thedistance between their lips.

"I would never do anything that you wouldn't want me to Yukina." The small tear gems plinked on the ground and Yukina smiled brightly. Her heart fluttered as a caged bird and she closed the distance between them. The chaste kiss was as all first kisses were meant to be and Kuwabara pulled away first.

"Kuwabara...I love you." He wrapped his arms around her grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"I had no idea Yukina that I would ever be able to kiss such a beautiful woman let alone have one love me in my life! You've made me so happy! Thank you, thank you Yukina." Yukina clutched his shirt and felt so weightless, kept to ground only by the strength of his arms' around her.

"You're welcome Kuwabara."

_---_

Meanwhile in the hallway Genkai herself couldn't stop smirking. _About damn time._

_---_

Yusuke was still out cold by the time Kurama made it over to the Urameshi had opened the door for him only appearing slightly better than she had. Her brow had lost the worry lines that clung to her last night. She was relieved to see him and offered him a cup of coffee.

"You sure you don't want any breakfast Kurama?" Kurama took a seat at the table with only a cup of coffee as sustenance.

"I'm fine thank you Keiko." Keiko pulled out a cast iron skillet and put it on the burner. Kurama watched her as she pulled out a box of pancake batter and went about to preparing them. "How has Yusuke been? Anything abnormal that you found?" Keiko sat down at the table ignoring the batter in hopes of it rising.

"For the most part no. There was a few instances where he tossed and turned but he calmed down shortly after." Kurama nodded and took a sip, valuing the caffeine more than the taste. "His breathing has been very regular and his appetite seems to be normal as well. Botan did an excellent job in healing him."

Kurama noticed the twitch in her jaw and the sudden fierceness in her eyes._ I guess you're not the only one who's jealous Kurama. _Yoko laughed in his head and Keiko calmed herself. **It's probably not jealousy. More like irritation that she can't heal her own husband.** Kurama felt the demon shift and he took a sip of coffee just to have something to do. _Maybe, maybe not. Humans are sometimes easy to read. Some of them just want their secrets to be known. _Keiko stood and started to pour the batter into the heated skillet. They were both silent, having their own thoughts to dissect and examine.

**Were you serious last night Yoko? About wanting a wife and children?** There was a resounding emptiness and Kurama leaned back to count the roof tiles. _You're considering it?_ This time it was Kurama who was silent.

"Thank you Kurama it really means a lot to me to have such help." Keiko's voice broke and he just knew she was crying. Unnerving as it was, Kurama stood beside her and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I know it means a lot to Yusuke too!"

"Don't worry Keiko everything will be fine. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara are knuckle heads but they both have managed to get out of more dangerous situations than this. You have very little to worry about."

"I know it's just these damn hormones!" She laughed with tears running down her face and Kurama had to laugh with her. _On second thought... _Kurama continued laughing at the uneasy tone Yoko held. **What's the matter, not use to women crying around you? **Yoko glared but had to admit that it was funny. Him, the great fox thief, uncomfortable of a pregnant woman's tears.

Else where in another century, two demons were having just as much trouble calming down crying women with far too much heartbreak. Oh will it ever end?

---

Author's note: Questions, comments? Hit the review button and fire away. I felt I had to cut it here as it is all ready ten pages long and I wouldn't want to bore any of you.


End file.
